


RK800不在乎

by Zweileben



Series: TAU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 我现在就可以告诉你那台RK800-“康纳”被送到我这儿时是个什么样子。好吧，问题在于那个送他来的家伙，耶稣他妈的基督啊——他看起来简直都要哭出来了。





	RK800不在乎

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 机体残损描写  
第三者视角的第一人称叙述

我现在就可以告诉你那台RK800-“康纳”被送到我这儿时是个什么样子：左手完全没了，几段合金骨节从胸膛前刺出来；软体组织破得跟个烂麻袋没啥两样，主要元件简直一团糟，蓝血滴滴答答地落在地板上；嘴巴微微张开，像是要呼唤出一个名字，要说什么话的样子。  
  
我可以负责任地说我当时一看就知道这他妈完蛋了，没得修。怎么修？我是个在模控生命待了十六年的老鸟，在这之前我在部队里当工程师，能来这儿纯粹是因为我对仿生人技术的痴迷和对部队待遇的不满。意思是说，我经验丰富，手法老道，可我没法儿在一只断手上画个傻叉的笑脸，然后把它接到一个掉了脑壳的人的脖子上去。你想象一下，你还得让那张用马克笔画的三笔笑脸说个笑话。  
  
但我必须得硬着头皮上，因为那个送他来的家伙简直一副“要是你治不了他我就炸了整个模控生命”的模样。而我觉得他指不定真干的出来。  
  
哦，我得提提这个送他来的人——仿生人（不过现在他们和真人也没啥区别）。要我看他的状况也够呛，不过应该还是在自我修复范围内。RK200——没错就是那个RK200，“马库斯”。他是个大名人了对吧？如果连我这种死宅都知道，那就是了不得的大人物了。仿生人能有现在的地位全赖他和他的那个团体，耶利哥？好像是这么个名字。  
  
我的直觉哔哔哔地报着警。也许我干完这一单就会被自己的同胞毙掉；也许我没干成，被仿生人毙掉——操。我把一条腿叠在另一条后面，手伸进口袋里想拿烟盒。然后我突然想起来操作室里绝对不能吸烟——死规定，又把手抽出来。妈的。我能怎么办啊？很多时候我简直想哭，真的哭泣。  
  
“为什么是我？”我问，一边把所有能调动出来的组件都调动出来。我戴上视镜和手套，暗自期望自己的技术还没有完全锈掉。专业精神！我深吸一口气。  
  
“因为你是模控生命最好的修理师。”他笃定地说。  
  
这让我更难受了。我越发觉得要是我搞不定这次，我的生命就得走到头了。  
  
“算不上最好。”我讪讪地接嘴。同时被视镜返回的景象吓了一跳，情况比肉眼观察到的还要严重些。一般这种情况下我都直接会操着见鬼的职业假笑对那些或悲痛欲绝或毫不耐烦的权贵顾客说，哎呀您看，如果要完全修好，还不如直接换个新的，我由衷地给您推荐我们内部研发的最新型号……这掉脸皮的活儿卡姆斯基这臭混账不愿意干，于是一溜烟跑到加拿大继续当他的上帝，留我在模控生命这个宽敞又凄清的修理部给他擦屁股。妈的。  
  
当然我这次不能这么干。第一RK800已经是模控生命现有的最新型号（有传言说那群狗娘养的又搞出了更变态的机型，不过我都还没看到，就当没有吧）；第二是，仿生人现在已经不再是弃之可惜的商品。世界变了。世界总是在变的。  
  
  
“怎么搞成这样的？”我问，又飞快地补了一句，“了解受损原因有助于我诊察修复。”  
  
我唬他呢。其实他告不告诉我都没差。我只是想要知道。老实说吧，虽然的确有那么几个没有专业精神的家伙管我叫“仿生人修理专家”，但我实际上拧螺丝并不会比二十年前的机器手精准。我的大部分工作其实是在用视镜简单看看坏在哪儿后，往电脑里输一大串代码，然后那长的像朋克八爪鱼（我们修理员黑话里的确管它叫“爪”）的机器就会忠实地按指令又切又割又补。火花嚓嚓，釱液嗒嗒。让机器来修理机器，啊，人类伟大的创造。  
  
现在大多数时候连编程的过程都免掉了，标准化生产，福特老头儿的馈赠。机器们最了解了。仿生人又多又廉价，很多人才懒得专程跑到专门的维修部门把这些塑料重塑。有钱的人只要再买一个就行了。这是您要订购的仿生人吗？（两个选项，选“是”，点击两次）第二个给您打五折（营销手段），送货上门（他们可以自动导航到你家门口），保修两年（一般用不着）。大多数要拿到我这儿来开膛分析的要么是贵得要死的专用机型，要么是被买去当成家人的乖宝宝。我一般都同时充当着心理疏导员和高级苦逼程序狗的角色，一边在心里狂骂“这他妈到底是哪儿出了毛病”，一边笑脸相迎“当然会没事儿的！”说实话很多时候我简直想哭，真的哭泣。你不会理解的——这些仿生人简直和人长得一模一样。多少次我看着那些小触手摸了半天，釱液溅得到处都是，各种原件湿漉漉被掏出来又放回去，你的手指勾着你的肺……而那些仿生人一动不动，玻璃球似的眼珠死死地盯着你。我坐在操作室里面，手握权柄，像个冷酷无情的上帝。唉，可我不是啊。我多希望他们中的一个能尖叫出声，能喊痛。但那不会发生。我知道，不会的。  
  
“……不能说的话就算了。”我闭闭眼，“就是得多费费功夫。”妈的，可能会把我费死。我把视镜的精度又调上了八个百分点，拿这个精度来观察你能透过玻璃看到对面楼人脸上的毛孔。我在脑子里重建了一张RK800的特殊图纸。主处理器是在……  
  
“……那些混球朝人群开枪。”那个一直站在显示屏前的人说话了，“他去挡了。一秒都没犹豫——他们可能就是为了这个才这么干，算准了他一定会去……我们开着车朝桥上摔了下去。”  
  
“一定很痛。”我下意识地说。随后意识到这句话的荒谬，我抬起头，看着RK200以同样惊奇的眼神望着我。  
他把视线移回躺在操作台上的RK800：“很少有人会这么想。”  
  
“大概吧。但我见多了这种场面，”我让爪拿着钳子把那几根断掉的胸骨拔出来，RK200不易察觉地抖了一下，“偶尔就胡思乱想……你们是不会‘痛’的，对吧？理论上讲。”  
  
“理论上讲。”他有点疲惫地重复，“也许是和人类的痛觉机制不一样。但如果你要问的话，我们也会恐惧。如果有一颗子弹打来，我们一般第一反应也是躲开。”  
  
“难怪。”我轻声说，有点儿难受。我不用问也知道大概是怎么一回事。一百年前人类会把自己同胞集中起来毒死，尸体送到焚尸炉烧掉，拿来做肥料；一百年后他们对着人群开枪。目的与心理都是相似的，不过是人类特有的傲慢罢了。你们怎么能？一百年前高贵优越的民粹分子和今天高贵优越的人类忿忿质问道，你们凭什么？啊，我这种与时代脱节的家伙也能明白。这世界终究还是老样子。往事并不如烟，甚至从未远去。  
  
但我能怎么办？我现在只是祈祷着至少主储存器没有完全损害。不然我就只能拿出一台全新的RK800，干干净净，字面意义上的重获“新生”。啊别误会，我对记忆和身体的哲学探讨没兴趣——卡姆斯基那混球才整天拿这个跟自己过不去。在过去工作时我总是信誓旦旦地保证：“和新的一样好。”  
  
那是有多好？我不知道。没人知道。但那肯定和原来不一样了，这个我还是知道的。  
  
“他强制自己进入深层休眠模式？”我把RK800的腹部皮肤层消掉，银白的表皮露出来。我眯着眼睛检查电池，有点儿吃惊地发现处理器的热损不如理论上那么严重。嘿！我雀跃起来，有门儿了！  
  
“对。”那家伙闭闭眼，显然不想谈这个话题。好吧，其实我也不想。我他妈才不想知道在身上被开了五个洞，血跟喷泉一样涌出来，所有程序都尖叫着即将崩溃后的RK800是怎么狠厉又精准地剥开自己的皮，穿过柔软的仿生组织，把那个藏在颈椎骨节里的物理开关摁下去的。肯定不像是躺在床上睡着了一般平和就是了。强制休眠，字面意思，就是拿球棍在你后脑上狠狠砸到你两眼一黑为止。  
  
“理智的选择。”我说，“不然处理器崩溃，晚了哪怕一步，我就再怎么也搞不定了。”  
  
“他就是这样。”他说，“理智得可怕。对自己什么都干得出来。”  
  
“你们不是会‘害怕’？”我把一段代码扔给爪，看着它们高高地举起手术刀，轻轻地落在左手的衔接处上，“害怕死……呃……‘报废’和‘损伤’之类的，准确而言。”  
  
“他不在乎。”他说，语气里有种我熟悉的感觉，啊那是啥……我真的有种不好的预感，非常、非常不好的预感。  
  
“可我在乎。”他摇摇头，“他为什么就不明白呢。”  
  
妈呀别。操。我在心里绝望地嚎。我才不要当你们的心理辅导员，戴着眼镜拿着档案，以看似客观实则冷漠的角度分析现状。两位先生请坐在这里，在心理辅导开始前，让我们来捋一捋现状……好的，我明白了，问题是出在……  
  
“一切都会好起来的！”我最后肯定得这么说。我受够了！我活了快四十年，可在这方面的经验比你们这群未成年并不丰富多少。  
  
等等，RK800满岁了没？  
  
打住。让我们停止这个毫无意义的话题。我刚想说的是马库斯——我们还是就这样称呼他吧——他看着康纳的样子，和我在酒吧里碰见的苦情男女没啥两样。“他难道不明白？”一个又一个为爱心碎的人两眼泪汪汪，酒杯里的冰块绕着圈圈，“他不明白我有多爱他吗？”  
  
最好还是先把RK800给弄醒，我想。不然这个充斥着科技的神圣精确的地方就要被金星耀眼的光辉闪瞎了。那群该死的古罗马人在这些神神叨叨的地方还真有一套。因为我现在就要被闪瞎了。我得找个别的话题，比如RK800完美的驱动系统，当那些元件一起运作时的美妙声响，哪个都比“仿生人的恋爱烦恼”这种鬼话题强……  
  
“我觉得你们得谈谈。”我张开嘴，说。  
  
操操操操打住！我惊恐地听着自己的嘴巴吐出标准的情感导师台词，“两个人好好谈谈。你得把自己的想法传达给他。不然……”我听着切割的尖锐声音皱了皱眉，“很可能就没机会了，再没下次了。你瞧，有一颗子弹差点儿就打中处理器，只差0.26公分。”真的太险了，我脑子里程序狗的一部分终于及时上线。还得人工做最后的组件微调……这部分可以让他们自己来。来吧爪！把这个不要命的家伙喊醒，让他俩自己扯皮去。  
  
我扭头看着马库斯，发现他转过头来望着我，点点头，异色的瞳孔里洋溢着取经时的庄重与肃穆。  
  
我操不是吧，我绝望地想，你们真的指望我这个成天对着一堆螺丝和钛合金原件发情的家伙给你们什么人生建议？  
  
马库斯紧了紧风衣领子，明显斟酌了一下，然后认真地开始走心理辅导的流程。  
  
“我试过和他联结，”马库斯说，“他拒绝了。”  
  
“为啥？”我问。仿生人这点高出人类不知多少，他们只要拉个小手手就能完美地传达感受，免于一切语言和行动的歧义。要是我有这个技能，早和自己心心相印的妞儿浪迹天涯，哪轮得到在这里听着两坨塑料大倒苦水。  
  
“他说‘我害怕’。”马库斯露出一个成分复杂的微笑，“是的。‘我可能会害怕，马库斯。’他居然这么说。”  
  
唔，我之后一直在想，要是我人生中的其余部分能有我当时的一半机敏该多好。我一心二用，脑子高速运转，一边输入这辈子我编出的最最精妙的代码，一边当着世界上最最敬业的情感导师。妈的，我居然还能硬凑出一堆排比句。我泡妞时就没这口才。  
  
“按你说的，”我把最后一个命令敲了进去，祈祷着千万别出BUG，然后像是所有伟大人物开始演讲前一样深吸一口气，“他不在乎自己的软体稳定值哗哗往下掉，不在乎自己的胳膊是不是还有俩条，甚至不在乎他的心脏是不是在跳。RK800的预设程序里简直像是没有阿西莫夫的第三定律……”  
  
“其实本来是有的。”马库斯干巴巴地说，“不过程序已经不再束缚我们了。”  
  
知道你们免费了。我尽力不让自己的白眼翻出视镜：“嗯，所以你瞧……他却挺在乎你的事……”  
  
“啊？”马库斯愣了一下。喔我的天，你们还真是傻宝宝，不懂成年人的世界有时候就崇尚简单粗暴。我以为你们早就干完了全套。  
  
“‘害怕’啊。”我恨不得丢下手里的活儿给他一爆栗，掂量一下觉得我应该打不过他，就无奈地比个手势，“RK800什么都不在乎？嗯？见鬼去吧，他明明对和你联结这事儿在乎的不得了。”  
  
“这意味着什么？”他提出了一个不需要答案的问题。  
  
“自己问他去。”谢天谢地，爪永远不会背叛一个勤勤恳恳的修理员。就在马库斯吐出最后一个尾音的时候它将那个暂时睡去的处理器唤醒了。RK800额角上的LED又开始发出蓝色的光。它一转一转，像是离心管里悠悠下滑的硫酸铜溶液。而马库斯的眼睛死死盯着它。  
  
“康纳？”他不确定地喊了一声，嗓子有点儿哑。这会儿什么都不重要了，抱怨，分歧，痛苦，愤怒……我眼睛还没瞎，知道他现在估计什么都不在乎了，除了躺在操作台上即将醒来的RK800。我取下视镜，眼神示意他可以走进去了。  
  
他大步越过玻璃门走到操作台面前，看着那个甚至尚不完整的躯体，像是看着一个缥缈的梦。  
  
“康纳。”他轻声呼唤，握住RK800的右手。  
  
RK800-“康纳”睁开眼睛。他棕色的眼球咕噜噜转了两圈，最后聚焦在一旁的马库斯脸上。耶稣他妈的基督，他看起来简直都要哭出来了，《太阳报》都不会这么写的。深情款款的领袖，啧啧。  
  
“M-a-r……”RK800的发声元件显然还有点儿小毛病，他很努力地用粗砺的声音断续地吐词，“M-a-r-k-u……”  
  
“不，康纳。”马库斯俯下身，像安抚一个从噩梦中惊醒的孩子，手轻轻地放在他头上抚开头发，“什么都别说。已经没事了，一切都很好。”RK800听话地眨眨眼，不动了。  
  
一切都很好，除了我的眼睛和心脏。卡姆斯基看到这场景会兴奋地旋转跳跃进泳池庆祝，而我只是在心里感慨这世上爱情小说的套路怎么都一个样。你看，他们接下来就要互诉衷肠，情定终身……  
  
马库斯握住那台康纳的手轻轻扭了一下，好让他们的手掌能更紧密地贴在一起。然后……咳，可能老套的爱情小说里不会有这个，他们贴合处的皮肤涂层如潮水般褪去，露出与人类全然不同的骨骼。我知道可能就在那么几毫秒内他们就能把要说的一切话语都说完。那些数据将他们联结起来，像水一样将他们包围。他们会在短暂的联结中知晓一切，决定一切，只需要不到半秒……  
  
可马库斯没有放手，康纳也没有。他们无声地对视着，冷色的灯光投下来，使这个场景显得多少有点诡异。啊，是了，他们在淹没一切的洪流中找到了彼此，相互呼唤出对方的名字。已经没事了，一切都很好。我的工作至此结束。  
  
“……我出去抽根烟。”我说。  
  
其实模控生命无论哪儿都不准抽烟。卡姆斯基就算真出息了，拽的二五八万，骨子里还是那个会为了出现在神圣机房里的烟火味歇斯底里的工程师（“阿诺德！”他会把眼镜摔到桌上，“从我的工作室里滚出去！”）但我想现在这儿没人会在意这个，我说不说谎都无所谓。反正我得找个借口溜出去，逃到不被光照到的随便哪里。那两个命途多舛的家伙现在正含情脉脉地牵着小手手，在脑子里疯狂打啵，大概下一步就要海誓山盟。啊，有情人生生不息。  
  
我轻手轻脚地关上门，背靠着冰凉的墙壁，摸出烟盒又放回去。啊，有时候我简直想哭，真的哭泣。不过我没有。我把一条腿叠起来放到另一条后面，脚尖轻轻踮起。我站在位于模控生命本部112楼的修理部窗边，望着无垠的黑暗，抄着手，等待黎明将至。  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  



End file.
